Naivety is the Best Policy, Stan MarshxReader
by ItxTastesxLikexBurning
Summary: When you're just a normal girl in a normal class, just trying to keep your head low and out of trouble, classroom rumours don't exactly help.


I sat at my desk in Mr. Garrison's class, twirling my pencil idly in my hands. It had been a long, slow day at South Park elementary and all I wanted to do was crawl back home and into my nice, warm bed.

"Now Class," Mr. Garrison said, "What is the capital of Brazil?"

No one raised their hand. Of course, I knew the answer, but I'm not really into the idea of showing off. I cast a glance around the classroom, noticing identical, bored faces meeting my own tired glance. Except one. The second I catch Stan's eye, I look away as quickly as I can, cheeks going pink.

Everyone knew how he and Wendy had broken up last month. Stan had done the dumping, if I remember correctly. Although, no one had really known why. Either way, his constant staring was really starting to… well, annoy me! At first I thought there was just something on my face, but I couldn't find anything when I looked. But then of course, he kept staring, which is odd. I'm just a quiet girl who sits in class and barely ever says anything. Why would someone like him keep staring at me?

"_? Can you tell us the answer, please?"

My head shot up, "Uhm, sorry, Sir? What was that?" I squeaked, feeling the gazes of fellow classmates rest on me.

"I asked you what the capital of Brazil was, _. Please listen from now on."

_Oh. Are we still on this subject? _An inner voice drawled.

"Brasilia, Sir," I muttered darkly, hating it when the whole class stared at me for some reason or another.

"Very good," Mr. Garrison nodded, turning back to the board, "That wasn't that hard, was it?"

I glowered, hating the way teachers patronized students.

Sir opened his mouth to ask another question when the bell rang.

"Oh! Looks like time has caught up with us," Mr. Garrison laughed, checking his watch, "Okay! Time for break, class."

Relieved at the break, I jumped to my feet and leapt from the classroom, desperate to get out of my hell-hole that was a classroom… and away from Stan's staring.

I finish my food quickly, despite Bebe's pleas for me to wait and hear her 'amazing story of what totally happened last weekend', and run outside.

I'm sitting on a bench by the climbing frame when Butters runs over to me.

"Hey, _!"

I smile, "Hey Butters. What's up?"

"Stan's been looking for you, Bebe said you went outside."

I blink, "_Stan_'s been looking for me? Why?"

Butters shrugged, "Well, eh, I don't know, _! But it sure looked like it was important."

"Where is he?"

"I think I saw him near the lockers outside Mr. Garrisons room,"

"Okay! Thank you Butters," I smiled, getting to my feet, "See you another time!"

I was quite anxious- what could Stan want? We barely ever spoke, and now he's suddenly asking around for me and staring at me all the time with that weird look in his eyes! It's worrying, to say the least. I hope I haven't done anything wrong- I hate getting into trouble.

I pass Wendy in the hall and wave, "Hey Wendy! How are you?"

She shot me an icy glare from under her black fringe, "Shut up, _!"

I blink in shock as she storms past and out the main doors. _Was it something I did? _

More than a little confused now, I keep walking up the corridor. What the hell is going on? First Stan's weird behavior and now Wendy? Could the two be linked? I chew my lip nervously, scared to know what's going on.

"Dude, have you seen her yet?"

I freeze. That's Kyle's voice. He's talking to someone around the corner.

"No. I asked the girls but they said she's outside."

Stan's voice.

"Well come on, Dude! Let's go and look for her!"

"Wait!" Stan shouted.

"Why? What's up?"

"What if she says no, or laughs at me?"

You could practically hear Kyle roll his eyes, "Dude, she's like the nicest girl in our class. Why would she laugh at you? She wouldn't hurt a fly."

I blushed- _Awh, really? It's nice to know I'm thought of in that way, especially since the girls have never really been all that fond of me. And now that Wendy doesn't seem to like me, the girls will all follow her lead! They're all sheep… or lemmings. _

"Okay then," I hear Stan say, "Let's go see if we can find her,"

I gasp and dart away from the lockers. It's a straight corridor to the main doors- _I'll never make it!_

Trying not to trip over in my rush, I throw myself through the closest door and into an empty classroom. I stand in silence with my back to the hard wood, listening to Stan and Kyle talk as they walk by. Eventually the main doors swing open and slam shut again, and I'm left in the quiet.

_So that's why Stan's been acting so weird lately… _I conclude, _He likes me! That must be why Wendy doesn't like me too. She's always been into Stan! How did she find out? Maybe everyone knows? _Well, it was a possibility. I zone out so often in class he could have roared it at the top of his voice and I wouldn't have heard.

"_? What are you doing in here?"

I spin, "Sorry Mr. Garrison! I… dropped my… em, my house key! I dropped it in here!"

He narrowed his eyes, "This is the kindergarten's classroom, _..."

"Yeah!" I nod, breathless, "It fell under the door!"

"Okay then," Mr. Garrison nodded, "Off you go now."

I scurry out of the class room and close the door softly behind me. I don't want to go outside- Stan's looking for me, so I run into the girls' toilets. I need time to think, to adjust to this sudden news. I get into a cubicle, lock the door behind me, and sit on the toilet lid.

_Come on _, let's get this into perspective. First thing's first: The reason that Stan's been staring at you for ages is probably because he wants to ask you out. Second: Wendy's mad at you for 'stealing' her ex, more than likely. Or she's just on her period. Either way, it simply boils down to one question- do I like Stan? _

I gulp loudly in the silence of the girls' bathroom. I've always been very reserved and quiet, never wanting to be part of the gossip, and never even particularly keen on getting involved with the boys. Sighing, I stare up at the ceiling. Why does trouble always seem to find _me _out of all people?

And still the same burning question came back to the fore of my mind: _Do I like Stan, or not?_

When the bell rings to signify the end of lunch, I creep from the toilet and to my locker. I keep my head low, trying not to hear the other kids talking.

"Uhm, _?"

"Yes?" I turn, smiling softly.

It's Stan, staring at me with his wide, curious eyes. My heart thunders. I see Wendy a little way off, glaring at me. For the first time in my life, I want to flip her the finger. Luckily the urge isn't that prominent and I focus more on what the black-haired boy is saying.

He blushes when my eyes meet his own, and even I can't stem the faint pink that colours my cheeks, "So, _, I didn't see you at lunch,"

I chuckle weakly, feeling my mouth go dry, "N-no… I had to catch up with homework."

He nodded, and neither of us said anything for a little while, just staring at each other awkwardly.

"_," I turned- Mr. Garrison!

_Oh crap… _Was the only thing I could think as he walked closer. I stepped back semi-consciously, only to gasp when I felt someone's hand take my own. Stan smiled shakily at me for a second, and I grinned in response, squeezing his hand gently, my whole face lighting up for a couple of seconds before Mr. Garrison got to us.

"Now, _! Come with me!" Mr. Garrison said, pushing me slightly from the lockers.

Reluctantly I release Stan's hand. Why did Mr. Garrison have to come _now_? I keep my eyes on the boy as I'm led away, "See you later, Stan!" I call, waving half-heartedly, "Maybe after school?"

The boy's face breaks into the biggest smile and he nods, "Yeah, see you after school."


End file.
